Match (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background Match was destined for greatness. He is the son of Sadzi and Badru, the second most powerful god family. Every one of his older siblings became major gods and the same was expected for him. No one doubted him. It was obvious that a child so full of determination would have to be Crowned a major god. Since a child he has been training. He has trained his body, his mind, his soul. Everyone always told him how strong he was. Not only that, but his birth was significant to god history. He was born with a twin. Match and his twin, Sepulchral are the first, and only twin gods. Both twins were also born with unique abilities unknown to any other god. Sepulchral was given wings, while Match was given fangs. When he was born he bit his mother and drank her blood. His first meal made him considerably stronger than his brother, who was by that time was removed from his mother's presence because she burnt his skin. Match's ability was alarming, and even terrifying, but Sadzi and Badru came to accept it. His bites did not hurt, and the magical god blood he drank didn't go to waste. The blood's properties fueled him. Match can survive off of blood alone. He prefers god blood over mortal blood. As a child he fed from his parents, and later as a minor god he fed off of his girlfriend. More recently he's had to settle on gross mortal blood. He doesn't have ''to drink blood. He can eat normal food. But anything other than blood tastes bland to him. Another thing that's always been bland to him was his brother. He found him to be a pest. He was always there. Interrupting Match's training, chatting about things he didn't care about, and flapping his big dumb wings. What an annoyance, and he was so ''weak. What kind of god burned up in the sun? What kind of god had poor eyesight? Sepulchral was an embarrassment to the family. He was an embarrassment to Match. Before Sepulchral learned to fly, Match once pushed him off of the cloud that the kingdom of Sun and Moon was built upon, and watched him fall into the mortal's world. He had hoped that would have been the last he'd ever see of Sepulchral. But a few days later, the weakling just came flying back. He'd taught himself how to fly by observing the flying creatures of the mortal world. By the time the Death Games were announced Match was among the first the sign up. He was ready. This was what he had been training for all his life. He'd also found a favorite weapon; the sickle. The world was in need of a new major god. The dead and living clashed together, causing disorder. To fix that the world needed a God of Death. And that was going to be Match. He would make his family proud, and combat against chaos at the same time. If there's one thing Match hates, it's Chaos. Chaos was the magic of the gods' archenemies, the demons. Match'' hates'' demons. All demons must be exterminated. Sepulchral also signed up for the games. But this did not concern Match. He knew his brother was weak and would not make it far. To Match's delight the first round of the Death Games was him v.s. Sepulchral. Match was excited. Finally, he had the chance to kill his brother without any consequences. He wanted to see Sepulchral in pain. He wanted to see his blood spilled. He wanted to taste it. To his disappointment Sepulchral forfeited. He claimed that it would have been wrong of him to fight his own brother. "Gods should not fight gods. It makes us no better than'' them''." Sepulchral had said. Match told Sepulchral that he was a coward, and by default Match moved on to round two. He moved up the ranks until only one more god remained. Match was so close to the Crown that he could almost taste it. He could feel''it. All he had to do was kill one last god. He burst out laughing when his opponent turned out to be an eight year old boy. It was going to be easy. Almost ''too ''easy. He attacked the boy, but the boy was quick. But not quick enough. Match had nicked the boy with his scythe, drawing blood. Out came not the blue blood of the gods, but the black bloods of ''demons. This was no boy. This was a demon in a god's body. For a moment Match stood in shock. He had lowered his guard. He was about to call a warning to the gods in the stands. He wanted to tell them that there was a demon among them. But before he could he felt a stab of pain, and before he knew it he was dying in a pool of his own blood. His opponent had acted out in fear and slashed his scythe across Match's throat. Dios de Muerto had won the Death Games. He was Crowned God of Death. Meanwhile Match was cast aside as a minor God of Death. It's what happened to all of the losers of the Death Games. Match parent's banished him with his brother from the Palace of Sun and Moon. They were both disappointments. They were not worthy to be apart of the second most powerful god family. Sepulchral was a coward while Match was defeated by a mere child. Match became the God of Accidents and Unfortunate Events. It was a joke of a title. He wondered if Virtuous purposely made this job up in order to spite him. Instead of ruling over mortal spirits like he should have been, instead Match was over seeing and causing the ridiculous little things that got mortals killed. A teenager got too high and jumped off a roof, believing that they could fly. A mortal drank some chemicals that said 'warning: toxic'. Someone tried to hug a wild bear. Little random bits of stupidity that got mortals killed. That's what Match became, and he despised it. Here he was, a complete'' nothing'', while a demon was sitting in his throne, wearing his crown, ruling his spirits. It was unacceptable and bitterness boiled Match's blood. He was almost thankful for the voice that popped in his head. It had an excellent and most wonderful plan for Match, and he happily followed every word without once thinking who the voice could have been. He tried to take over the Underworld. He tormented mortals, captured and tortured gods, and found the only weapon that can kill Gods of Death. He tried to kill Muerto. He stabbed Muerto through the back and into his heart. He shattered his symbol with the Death Weapon and cut off his Crown. He left Muerto to die a mortal death. But somehow Muerto survived. He got a hold of the Death Weapon. He took back the Crown and tried to shatter Match's symbol. Match was hit by the weapon and the weapon shattered instead. But Match was still injured. A shard of the weapon embedded itself into his tail. For one hundred years after the incident Match has been in hiding. He has been injured and in pain. His magic has slowly been draining away. He was wanted by the gods for the crimes he committed; rebelling against his king, terrorism, torture, attempted murder, and worst of all, communing with a demon. He should have known who had gotten inside of his head. But now he has been found, and instead of suffering the punishment he deserves, he has escaped into Sornieth. Personality Down right unpleasant. He's hot headed with a baked in sense of entitlement. Relationships Sepulchral: Match's twin brother. He hates him and wishes he was never born. Zeamays: Match's older brother. He doesn't know him well. Disconsolate: Match's older sister. He doesn't know her well. Sadzi: Match's mother. He respects her. Badru: Match's father. He respects and greatly looks up to him. Muerto: Match's king and archenemy. He believes he is a demon and must die. Trivia * Name meaning: He has bad character. People with this name have a deep inner desire to use their abilities in leadership, and to have personal independence. They would rather focus on large, important issues, and delegate the details. People with this name are competent, practical, and often obtain great power and wealth. They tend to be successful in business and commercial affairs, and are able to achieve great material dreams. Because they often focus so strongly on business and achievement, they may neglect their private lives and relationships. * I gened him myself * He's straight * His theme song is Emperor's New Clothes by P!ATD Category:Light Dragon Category:Skydancer Category:Male Category:Deity